The purpose of this application is to establish the Lung and HIV Analytical Data Coordinating Center (LHAD- CC) that will collaborate with the research sites funded under the companion FOA RFA-HL-13-026. Together, our sites will form a new collaborative network (HLDN). LHAD-CC will provide leadership in contributing scientific leadership and epidemiological, statistical, genetic, clinical, and basic pulmonary research expertise while providing essential support for the success of the HLDN including coordination of the research network (e.g. facilitating collaborations, arranging meetings, specimen tracking), data management for the research network (e.g. establishment of a stable and efficient web-based data management system, quality control, and data harmonization), and analytical support for collaborative projects. The specific aims of LHAD-CC are: (1) To provide scientific leadership for the HLDN in developing novel methodology; (2) To optimize the contributions of the network for HLDN in the understanding of the pathogenesis of lung disease in an era of effective treatment of HIV through collaboration and scientific partnership; (3) To coordinate research initiatives and scientific presentations; to facilitate communication amongst network investigators, Working Groups and committees; to orchestrate study protocol development; and to disseminate key scientific findings (Dossier, Archives, & Study Website); (4) To adapt, maintain, and refine our current stable and efficient web- based data management system to the needs of HLDN. We will tailor our current systems for: tracking the storage and transfer of biological specimens at a central repository, producing annual public data sets, and conducting training in methods in order to facilitate the appropriate use of study data for local research; (5 To implement a quality assurance program in partnership with the clinical sites that integrates expertise in data management, study coordination, statistical methodology, and scientific disciplines. This program will monitor study-wide quality and promote adherence and training for data collection.